


Stoned Berry Kiss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Short but sweet B/J banter. With some slight intoxication thrown in.





	Stoned Berry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"OH MY GOD" 

The young voice came screaming from the kitchen with surprising volume. Brian came running out of the bathroom, his tie half-done-up. 

"What? What happened??"

"These berries..." Justin held up a ripe strawberry from a bowl on the counter, "Are blowing my mind. They're so fucking GOOD. It's like, it tastes ridiculous, and then it's like I taste it all over my body. It's like fruity fireworks! It's just amazing, Brian. Amazing."

Brian looked at Justin. 

"What the fuck is wrong wit-" Brian's mind traced back to the night before when he'd had a private meeting with Anita who supplied him with some crazy Peruvian merchandise. "Sunshine, exactly how stoned are you?"

"Very, but that's not the point. Come here." Justin crept up to Brian holding out a strawberry. Once he reached his lover/boyfriend/678-night-stand/whateverthefuck, he dangled the strawberry in front of Brian's lips temptingly. Brian smirked at the eager smile on Justin's face, then closed his lips around the strawberry and bit. Justin watched expectantly as Brian chewed the berry. Brian nodded. "Yes, Justin, it's very good. Now I'm gonna be late for work..."

"wait wait wait wait wait, you have to try these raspberries!" Justin ran to the counter, grabbed the raspberries and practically stuffed them in Brian's mouth. Brian laughed and doubled back, wiping his mouth of the juice. "If you get raspberry juice on my armani suit I swear I will kill you." 

"Ok, whatever, but seriously. Aren't they like, the best thing you've ever tasted?" Justin had the giddy smile of a 10-year-old version of himself. "I mean, have you ever tasted anything better? Ever?" 

Brian smirked his famous smirk yet again, then grabbed Justin's shirt and pulled him to him. Their foreheads touched, and Brian slowly pressed his lips to Justin's, before pushing his tongue past their lips and letting the tangy juice of the raspberry flow between their mouths. He caressed Justin's tongue with his until the last drop of juice was consumed. They broke apart. Brian pulled away slightly to look at Justin's face. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was fixed in a dazed grin.

"ohhhmyyyygoddddd"

"Agreed, but now I'm REALLY late for work and I've got a pitch in 25 minutes." Brian pulled away, but Justin grabbed onto his tie and pulled him back.

"No, don't, Brian, I want you...I want you to...fuck me. I want you to fuck me all afternoon, on-on the floor." Justin licked his lips. Brian knew he was already fucked enough for the both of them, but it was still pretty damn tempting.

"Would if I could, dearest, but I got a meeting." He kissed the tip of Justin's nose, then his forehead, before kissing his lips a couple of times. Justin grinned, eyes still closed. 

"I'll call you this afternoon, and don't smoke the rest of that shit. I want us to try it together when I get home tonight."

Brian slid the door shut. Justin groaned, before picking up the bowl, lying down on the floor and savouring every last raspberry, remembering what the flavour would now always remind him of. 

FIN 


End file.
